<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost by J_EnotsoLovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971230">Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely'>J_EnotsoLovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot, indulgence fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Woah! Look Bakugo, another quirkless loser!"</p><p>Zoro takes a deep breath through his nose. He doesn't know where he is, where his nakama are, let alone what the fuck is going on. And despite his 19 year old body-- he shifts slightly, huh, maybe he's even younger. 17?-- he's still a 21 year old man. <br/>He won't murder a child.</p><p>"Gonna pretend to be asleep, are ya? Oi Deku, this guy might even an even bigger pussy than you!"</p><p>Oh, but it is tempting to gut this bastard. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>have this idea that entered my head and woldnt leave</p><p>seriously :/<br/>i dont even like bnha like that LMFAO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At this point, Zoro fucking <em>hates </em>the Grandline.</p><p>All this fucking voodoo, magical shit going on is stupid as <em>hell.</em></p><p>There was no reason why he went to sleep on the deck of the Thousand Sunny and wakes up <em>here, </em>whatever the fuck here is.</p><p>It doesn't explain why he can now twitch his left eye, certain that if he tries, it will open, scar gone. It doesn't explain why his body is scrawny, back like his early days of pirating and yet his haki flares strong; searching for Luffy, the others, shit <em>someone. </em>(preferably Sanji, but that's besides the point)</p><p><em>Fuck,</em> this is so <em>stupid. </em>He's in some kind of room, a bunch of other brats all yelling and screaming, the leader of the group being some meek, middle aged man. It reminds Zoro of his days in the dojo, though hardly any of these kids are a real threat. </p><p>Especially not the one standing in front of his desk, hurling meaningless insults. </p><p>"Woah! Look Bakugo, another quirkless loser!"</p><p>Zoro takes a deep breath through his nose. He doesn't know where he is, where his <em>nakama </em>are, let alone what the fuck is going on. And despite his 19 year old body-- he shifts slightly, huh, maybe he's even younger. 17?-- he's still a 21 year old <em>man. </em>He won't murder a child.</p><p>"Gonna pretend to be asleep, are ya? Oi Deku, this guy might even an even bigger pussy than you!"</p><p>Oh, but it <em>is </em>tempting to gut this bastard. </p><p>"HEY!" The voice screams, and oh, wow, the balls on this stupid fuck-- there's an <em>aggressive </em>hand on his shoulder. "You listening to me you quirkless disgrace?"</p><p>Zoro slides his eyes open. He forgot how nice it is to be able to see without the assistance of Haki. Though the power <em>is </em>useful. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about." he drawls, making sure to imbue a threat in his words. His voice is light, airy almost, compared to the way it used to be, so he's definitely a teenager again. "Quicks, or whatever the hell you just said, it ain't got shit to do with me."</p><p>There's silence in the room, before it erupts into laughter. Zoro has half a mind to knock them all out, but a sliver of goodwill keep it from happening. </p><p>He feels eyes on him an swivels, making contact with a fiery blond. Literally. The blond kid has sparks coming out of his hands, flashing in what he thinks is supposed to be scary, but in all honesty is kind of cute. </p><p>It's like seeing a much uglier cook with spiky hair and insignificant strength. Zoro can imagine the way Sanji would instantly <em>hate </em>this brat and snorts-- which in hindsight is rather disrespectful. </p><p>"HAH??" The kid screams, red eyes flashing sharply, nostrils flaring. "THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT SHITTY PLANT HAIR?"</p><p>Oh fuck. Oh <em>fuck. </em>The blond even <em>insults </em>like the cook. This is hilarious. Zoro doubles over in laughter, shitty 17(or 16) year old hormones making the comparison a lot funnier than it actually is. </p><p>Maybe thats not a good idea, because <em>also </em>like the foul mouthed chef, he has a large ego, one the swordsman just accidentally bruised. </p><p>The kid is fast, but thats the only thing Zoro will give him. Other than the mediocre speed (seriously, <em>Usopp </em>can move faster) there's nothing to him but raw, wasted potential. </p><p>Zoro stares impassively, watching the knowledge flash through the blond's expression, that he'd just been defeated. He has Wado seated directly at the other's exposed throat, and its <em>not </em>the back of the blade. </p><p>The swordsman grins, feral and viscous. He lets his Haki flare just a bit, and hope that it'll act as a beacon for his friends, if they're ever here in this....place.</p><p>"You're outmatched brat. Sit down, or you'll die."</p><p>Outraged as he is, the blond is logical enough, and sees reason, knocking Wado back and shoving hands in his pockets, before waltzing off. Zoro ignores the way the room has gone silent and sits as well, closing his eyes.</p><p>His crew is strong, so there's really no need to be so hasty in his course of action.</p><p>And besides, Sanji will find him eventually. </p><p>He always does. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well. I guess this is just going to be a thing now. xDDD<br/>I have a good amount of ideas already, but if there's something you'd like to see, let me know! &lt;3<br/>please enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"If you want a quirk so bad, why don't you take a swan dive off of the roof and hope you get one in your next life!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's just a girl. She can't be a swordsman. Maybe if she just kills herself, she'll be reborn as a man and can inherit the dojo properly.</em>
</p><p>Zoro hates bullies.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He stares down at the overly bright piece of paper. They'd given him a writing utensil and like oiled machines, everyone in this stupid box-- <em>classroom, he's learned its called-- </em>began writing.</p><p>Following suit, Zoro twirls the pencil-- all it is, is <em>graphite. </em>Where the hell did <em>pencil</em> come from?-- in his hand and eyes the questions written there.</p><p>
  <em>Do you want to become a hero.</em>
</p><p>He wrote down, <em>"No. Hero's have to share their sake. I ain't sharing my sake."</em></p><p>The next question was more situational.</p><p>
  <em>A civilian is asking for help, but you're fighting the villain. What do you?</em>
</p><p>"Oiiii." he drawls lazily, garnering everyone's attention. "The hell is a civilian? The ones with no quirks? Thats what its called, right?"</p><p>The middle aged man looks at him warily, as though he thinks the swordsman is telling some kind of joke. "A civilian, is any person who is not a hero. Someone who does not fight the villains, be it because they are not licensed or too young or have no quirk. Anything really."</p><p>"If it's anything, then how the hell do I know who the civilians are?" He grumbles, scratching the back of his head. That dumb fucking explanation cleared up <em>nothing. </em>It was about as vague as one of Robin's answers. </p><p>"Hey!" A familiar voice calls, and Zoro groans internally, not wanting to get in yet another fight. If the kid pushes him, he just might have to kill the brat and that won't do. He sits up straight, turning towards the source with a raise eyebrow. </p><p>Red eyes bore into his own, before the hot head speaks-- sounding surprisingly civil. "The civilians are the one too fucking weak to fight, you hear me? Just like the the quirkless bastard behind me. Deku, raise your fucking hand."</p><p>Tentatively, 5 shaking fingers are lifted, Zoro studying a freckled face and frightened a green gaze. Something about the kid reminds him of Usopp though, that familiar thread of steel woven between the fear. </p><p>He nods, turning back to his paper. "Thanks." the swordsman says, the question suddenly making much more sense. "But I wouldn't call that kid weak, not for long at least."</p><p>Zoro ignores the sound of a miniature explosion and answers the stupid scenario. </p><p>
  <em>"I save them. They're in my way. And if I'm fighting, then I should already be aware of my surroundings and know the safest place to be. Hawk Wing should propel whoever it is into the air. I'll tell them to tuck and roll as they land. They might get injured, but they'll be alive. Or just draw the fight away from whoever is asking for help."</em>
</p><p>The rest of the assignment follows the same format, each one with a more obvious answer than the last. When the swordsman finishes, he places the paper on the man's desk, before strolling over to the window. He peers down, gauging the height, before squatting experimentally. His 17 year old legs <em>should </em>be able to handle the landing and possible damage, but he'd rather not break anything if he can help it.</p><p>"Young man!" The older male calls, and he glances over his shoulder. </p><p>"What? You need something else? Cause if not, I'm gonna leave."</p><p>"Your school? You need to tell me what school you're going to."</p><p>Zoro has <em>no fucking clue </em>what the hell this guy is blathering on about, but he <em>really </em>has the itch to explore and holy shit Luffy's stupid impulses have finally gotten to him, haven't they? That realization still doesn't help him answer the question so he jerks his head in the direction of the fiesty blond and says, "Wherever this guy is going." before opening the window doors and standing on the ledge.</p><p>There's suddenly a loud commotion and said blond is pulling on his arm, tugging him back. The feeling of heat burns, but its nothing compared to the cook so Zoro doesn't flinch. </p><p>Instead, he snatches his arm back and cocks his head, staring at the other kids inquisitively. "They hell are you doing? What's with all the yapping!"</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL ARE <em>YOU</em> DOING, SHITTY PANT HAIR???"</p><p>Zoro points a finger down to the concrete below. "I already told you I'm quirkless. And I'm pretty sure ya said all the quirkless losers should take a leap off of here right?"</p><p>That catches the other off guard and his expression slacks, understanding flodding across his feature. The swordsman smirks, raising a two fingered salute to the one called Deku, and jumping off the ledge. His back  is too the ground, and unable to resist, he smiles and waves at the shocked faces as they grow smaller. </p><p>Flipping back, he rolls on the ground, before springing up again and shaking off the lingering pain. Zoro shoves his hands in his pockets and saunters off without looking back. He wonders if there's any bars near by, and how he can convince them to give him a free drink. </p><p><em>Fuck</em> he hopes that the others are doing better than he is. So far this AdVeNtUrE has been down right <em>boring.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hawk Wing is one of Zoro's early moves. I'm not sure if he uses it anymore. It creates a large burst of wind though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>totally didnt forget that this was a fic that I was writing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So.</p><p>Sanji has a job now. </p><p>He bustles to and from the kitchen, carrying trays on trays of food of all kinds. It smells surprisingly heavenly and with all the flurry of motion, he's no time to ponder where the <em>hell </em>he is.</p><p>Instead, he makes small talk with the patrons and tells himself to keep a cool head. </p><p>He knows that Nami is somewhere in the restaurant, collecting information-- and likely coins along with it. The chef lets out a low breath, pushing down his worry over a certain marimo head.</p><p>Nami is his main priority, being that she's the <em>only </em>thing familiar to him in this place aside from the kitchen he's currently in, chopping vegetables with a fervor he hasn't had since his days with Zeff. </p><p>He woke up here by himself, with some kid yelling in his face, demanding he get back to work before the boss came back. Immediately, Sanji noticed that he was much shorter, and when he spoke, his voice was octaves higher than he was used to. The sound was unexpected and jarring, even more so when a quick pass-through tells him that his haki is perfectly intact. </p><p>Strange. </p><p>Nami entered the diner not long after and the blond nearly broke down in tears, though a nosebleed had been rampant on its heels, seeing the woman look even more supple than normal. </p><p>Still, Sanji had long since learned the repercussions of saying those kinds of remarks and if he retained his strength then he didn't doubt that Nami still had hers as well. </p><p>He'd rather not die before making sure his boyfriend was alive and well. </p><p>With luck, Zoro would find his idiot ass sooner or later, following the plan that they made long ago. <em>Find a bar, any bar, and stay there. </em></p><p>Hopefully that's be sufficient, if the swordsman was even in this world begin with. </p><p><em>Time travel</em>, Nami had told him, her voice dark and grave. She shifted, crossing her long legs. <em>This isn't out timeline. </em></p><p>He's getting real fucking sick of this Grand Line magic. Especially since it seems like most of the people here are devil fruit users of all sorts. They litter the place, and it makes him wonder why so many gathered in a single area like this. </p><p>Sanji sees a beefy man smiling of the video transponder nail-- a <em>television</em> someone tells him-- and asks who it is. </p><p><em>All Might.</em> He's told. <em>Our Symbol of Peace. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>forgive the short chapter. trying to get into the swing of this fic!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dunno what im doing. so im leaving it as a oneshot unless i decide to add something more</p><p>anyways. wrote it the way i did because i wanted to show zoro's laxed, mildly irritated and arrogant vibe</p><p>please let me know your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>